Green Eyed Reaper
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Born from the union of Human and Reaper, Harry Potter is not what one would consider normal. This young man will stand at his Father's side against all that come against him. However, a secret lies in his family's past, one that will help to reshape the world. Answer to DZ2s A different Kind of Meister challenge. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Green Eyed Reaper

Born from the union of Human and Reaper, Harry Potter is not what one would consider normal. This young man will stand at his Father's side against all that come against him. However, a secret lies in his family's past, one that will help to reshape the world. Answer to DZ2s A different Kind of Meister challenge.

 **Right, I decided to continue this story from my Vault. For those just joining us, the challenge rules are below.**

Plot: Recognised by the DWMA as a Meister, Harry Potter was summoned to receive his weapon, but he has a secret, one that only Lord Death knows

Rules: Harry must either be the son of: Lady Medusa, Dr Stein, Lord Death, Lady Arachne, White Star or Death Scythe/Spirit - if one of the males, Lily is still his Mother and the same with James for the females

Because of his magical blood, Harry was sent away from Death City to reduce biased beliefs against him

Harry MUST have twin weapons

When Harry goes to Death City, he must either be invited, rescued from the Dursleys or brought there following Lily and James' deaths.

Harry cannot return to the magical world until 4th year - no prizes for guessing why.

When Harry returns to the magical for the TWT, he chooses to represent the Academy

Unlike normal Meisters and Weapons, Harry can fuse with his creating a Mage/Arcane Mode Soul Resonance - what this does is up to you

If he's a villain's child - Lady Medusa, Lady Arachne or White Star - Harry must have a Dark side to him - hence his twin weapons: one resembling Light and the other Darkness

Lord Death - even if he's not Harry's Father - must watch over Harry and observe his training

Harry and Maka have a healthy rivalry of knowledge and Soul Hunting

Harry is amused by Kid's obsession with symmetry

Black Star sees Harry as a rival to be the big man - even if they're brothers

Even if he's not Harry's brother, Crona is stronger than canon because of Harry and learns to stand up for himself

Guidelines: Lily and/or James survive the night and take Harry to Death City themselves

Grim Reaper Harry

Powerful Harry

Sirius takes Harry there and requests sanctuary

Other members of the HP universe are Weapons and/or Meisters

Harry hunts the Horcruxes and each one counts as one soul

Despite being Twins, his weapons look different in human form - like Kid's weapons

Excalibur somehow gets involved in Harry's life

Female Crona - cause people still speculate whether he's a boy or girl, right?

All Pairings are welcome except Harem

Harry's magic gives him 'witch-like' abilities

Harry's twin weapons are Demon Weapons like Ragnarok and therefore exist as part of him

Harry can see/sense souls like Maka and Dr Stein or use his wavelength like Black Star

Harry has Black Blood and can use it as an extra weapon/resource like Crona

Forbidden: Dark Harry

Human-Soul-Eating Harry

Weapon Harry

Harry allying himself with Dumbledore.

 **I'm going to be adding elements of Hyperdimensional Neptunia to this story because I love the characters and can't resist. Please note that Harry is going to be a year younger than the cast of Soul Eater, although he will be in their class. Hope you enjoy!**

A different Kind of Meister! Harry Potter is Deaths son?

The piece and quiet of Privet Drive, an utterly boring street in Surrey, Great Britain, was shattered by loud music as a what appeared to be a quad-bike pulling a coffin turned down the road. The driver of the bike appeared to be a priest, dressed in a cassock and Zucchetto, with short, blond hair and pupil less green eyes.

Sitting on the back of the bike with his hands over his ears and a look of long suffering annoyance on his face was another man, this one dressed in a basic black suit blazer, black dress slacks, an olive green button down shirt, a black leather belt with a silver buckle, dress shoes and a cross shaped tie. He had shoulder length red hair and blue eyes.

"Is this the place?" asked the priest in a loud voice as he pulled up outside Number 4, apparently oblivious to the stairs of the neighbours.

"Yes, thanks for the lift Justin," said the other man.

"If this isn't the place we can keep looking," said Justin, apparently not hearing his companion.

Said companion growled and grabbed Justin by the ears and yanking out a pair of earbuds that were shaped like cartoon skulls.

"I said that this is the place," growled the red-head, "You can go, I'll make my own way home."

"Are you sure?" asked Justin, "I can wait if you want Spirit."

"Your disturbing the neighbourhood," deadpanned Spirit, "I'll be fine, now go."

"Alright, I'm going," said Justin, "Death go with you."

He bowed to Spirit, kissing his cross, before driving off. Spirit shook his head in exasperation at his fellow Death Scythe before making his way up the path towards the door. He raised his fist to knock, only for the door to slam open and reveal what looked like a walrus in clothes.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FREAK?!" demanded the walrus, blasting Spirits hair back and showering him with spit, "WE DON'T WANT WHATEVER YOU'RE SELLING SO GET OFF MY PORCH BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!"

Spirit wiped his face with a grimace.

"Hello, is this the Dursley household?" asked Spirit, hiding his scowl.

"Yes, now what do you want?" snapped the fat man.

"I'm here for Harry Potter," said Spirit, "And before you even think of telling me he's not here, I already know he is."

"Why would I do that?" asked Vernon, "If you want the Freak you can take him!"  
"Fine, lets hurry this up," said Spirit, wanting to get away from this person as quickly as possible before he was tempted to gut him.

Within half an hour, the custody transfer papers were done and Spirit was on his way back to Death City with the baby Harry in tow.

* * *

Death City, Nevada, the Death Room

"So, I take it you had no problems getting him?" asked Death.

"Not at all," said Spirit, "In fact, they seemed quite glad to be rid of him."

The Death Scythes face contorted into a grimace.

"They had him in the cupboard," he said, "They clearly hadn't changed him for a few days and I doubt they had fed him very much either. Not only that, but he had bruises on his arms and face."

Death scowled, his mask showing his expression through the narrowing of its eyeholes.

"Can I ask you something, Lord Death?" asked Spirit after a moments silence.

"Hmm, of course," said Death.

"Why did you have me collect Harry?" asked the Death Scythe, "And how is it that you knew where he was?"

"Why thats simple," said Death, "Little Harry is my son."

Whatever Spirit had been expecting, that was not it.

"W-what?" stuttered the Death Scythe, gaping at his boss, "But how is that possible?"

Death tilted on one side.

"I would have thought you would know Spirit," he said, "After all, you are a father yourself."

Spirit went red and spluttered for a moment, before shaking off his embarrassment.

"THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he shouted.

"Oh calm down Spirit," said Death, waving one of his massive hands, "Stressing out is bad for you."

Spirit took a deep breath to calm down.

"Alright, if he's your son then who's the mother?" asked Spirit, "I assume he wasn't born like Kid?"

Death shook his head.

"No, his mother was human," he said.

"Was?" asked Spirit.

"She died on Halloween night," said Death, sadness evident in his tone.

"I see," said Spirit.

Their was a moments silence.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet her?" asked Spirit.

"She came to Death City on vacation," said Death, "You might not know this, but I do occasionally go out as a normal person rather than Death."

Spirit raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I ran into her on the streets," continued Death, "She was a little lost and needed directions, so I offered to walk her to her hotel. We got to talking and one thing lead to another and we ended up going out a few times. It was nothing more than a summer fling."

Spirit had definitely not been expecting Death to say that. It sounded so...human, not like the Godlike being Death truly was.

"I didn't even know about him until Lilys soul came and told me about him."

"I'm sorry to hear about that," said Spirit.

"Awe don't be," said Death, perking up, "It was just a summer fling!"

Spirit sweatdropped at the abrupt 180 in mood.

"So, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Death, "I'm going to raise him alongside Kid and train him to be a Meister!"

"I see," said Spirit.

* * *

Five Years Later

"GET BACK HERE HARRY!" yelled a seven year old boy with black hair that had three white lines on the left side, yellow eyes and a furious expression on his face.

The boy he was chasing just laughed and poured on the speed, keeping ahead of his older brother as he fled the scene of the crime. Harry had black hair with the same white lines as his brother, although his was on the right side, bright green eyes with a darker cross shape centered on the pupil and a faded, lightning bolt shaped scar above his left eye.

The reason Harry was running away from his brother was because of the prank he had just pulled on him by tilting every picture frame in Kids room three inches to the right. While that might not sound like much, Kid suffered from a severe case of OCD over the symmetry of objects, meaning that the slight change Harry had made resulted in a reaction as if he had swapped Kids shampoo with pink dye (Which he had done the week before).

The two young Reapers ran through the halls of their home, dodging around decorations and furniture, before Kids longer legs allowed him to catch up with his younger brother and he grabbed him around the neck, before giving him a noogie.

"I'll teach you for messing with my room!" yelled the older Reaper as Harry yelped and struggled against his brother's grip.

The two continued to wrestle playfully for a while, before Kid managed to pin his younger brother and started tickling him mercilessly.

"HAHAH! Stop it!" yelled Harry as he squirmed in his brothers grip, trying to escape, "Alright, I give!"

Kid stopped his assault and got to his feet, helping his younger brother up, before the two headed to Kids room to put it to rights. Harry may be an unrepentant prankster, but he always helped clean up afterwards.

* * *

Seven years later

The windows of a building shattered as a masked, cloaked man leaped threw it with a large bag in his hand. He landed on the ground and opened the top, revealing that it was full of glowing blue orbs. A grin crossed the mans face as he drooled slightly at the sight of the souls, before he shouldered the bag again and sprinted away. Before he could go to far though, the sound of gunshots echoed around the streets, forcing the thief into a dead end alley. The thief turned, intending to escape, only to see the silhouette of a tall, thin teen armed with a pair of pistols stood in the entrance.

"Master Thief Lupin," said the teen, "Your Soul has become a Kishin Egg and is pure evil."

He raised his guns which had started glowing and threw them behind him, where they turned into two teenaged girls in tight, sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirts with white ties, cowboy hats and black high-heel boots. The girls landed behind the boy and entered a pose.

"And now we have come to claim it!" said all three simultaneously.

Their was silence for a moment, before the boy, an older Death the Kid, suddenly spun in place and started berating the shorter girl about how she was out of line. Lupin sweatdropped at the kids antics, before looking around for an escape route, noticing a manhole cover at his feet. He quickly opened it and attempted to stuff his bag into the hole. He was so focused on his job that he failed to notice the shadow that dropped down behind him before a pair of short swords were stabbed into his back.

"You should really pay attention to your surroundings," whispered a voice in Lupins ear, before the swords were wrenched out and his body vanished, leaving only a glowing red Soul behind.

The shadow stepped into the light to reveal a 13 year old Harry.

Unlike his brother who was dressed formally in a black suit, Harry was dressed much more casually. He was wearing a white button down shirt under a black jacket with dark red geometric lines on the sleeves and similarly patterned black jeans held up with a belt with a skull shaped buckle. On his feet were a pair of black and white trainers and around his neck was a yellow scarf with black, geometric patterns and ending in a pink orb and tassels.

His weapons were a pair of short swords with white edged black blades and square hilts. One sword had a blue grip, while the other was pink. Just above the guard on each blade was a small, glowing white power symbol.

Harry looked over at his brother, who was still yelling at his weapons, and shook his head.

"Idiot," he muttered, before grabbing the bag of souls and walking over to his brother.

He reached them just as Kid grabbed his weapon partners breast while complaining that they were different sizes, something that earnt him a punch to the face from the older of the pair.

"Will you ever learn?" asked Harry, shaking his head at his older brothers antics.

Kid glared at his younger brother.

"Its not my fault they aren't symmetrical!" yelled Kid, pointing at his partners, "Why can't they be more like your partners?"

" **Hey, leave us out of this!"** said a voice, issuing from the pink hilted sword, before both glowed and transformed, revealing twin girls with brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Both were wearing a grey overall style dress over white shirts and white tights. One of the girls was wearing pink shoes, while her sister was wearing blue. The one with blue shoes had shoulder length hair and a hot pink bag slung over her shoulder, while her sisters hair reached her mid back and her bag was blue.

"Don't you dare drag us into your symmetry obsession Kid!" said the longer haired sister, "Or else I'll cut your hair crooked again!"

"You wouldn't dare!" yelled Kid, pointing at the smaller girl with a look of horror on his face.

In the background, Kids older weapon partner, Liz facepalmed, while her sister,Patty, just giggled.

"Hey hey, no fighting now!" said Harry, "Ram, thats enough, stop threatening Kid."

Ram glared for a moment longer, before turning away from Kid with a huff and marching over to her sister where she was stood behind Harry.

"Alright, now thats out of the way, we need to report to Dad," said Harry, turning to face the back of the alley.

He brought up his hands and pointed forwards, summoning a large, glowing green skull symbol on the ground that glowed brightly before a hologram of Death appeared over it.

"Hey their kids!" greeted Death, "You two, Liz, Patty, Rom and Ram!"

"Hello sir!" greeted the girls respectfully.

"Its good to see you two again!" said Death, turning back to his sons, "I forgot how cute those stripes in your hair were!"

"Stop it dad," said Kid, not looking best pleased.

Harry just rolled his eyes at his fathers antics.

"So how are things going?" asked Death, "It looks like you're making good progress in collecting souls."

"I guess," said Harry, "Unfortunately Kid keeps letting little things get in the way."

"Huh?" asked Death as Kid glared at his younger brother, "Well anyway, you two do remember that you don't really need to be forging weapons or collecting souls. You are Grim Reapers after all."

"Yeah, but its more fun this way," said Harry.

"And I wish to create my own weapons to my own specification," said Kid.

"Hmm, well OK, but remember Kid, you'll need to collect double the amount of Souls. Harry doesn't because his weapons are Twins and thus have a shared power. This means that Liz and Patty will need to work harder too."

"Yes sir!" said the Thompson Sisters as Liz glared at the Twins.

Ram glared right back, while Rom looked away and hid behind her sister slightly.

"I am aware of that," said Kid, "If possible I'd like to collect all of the Souls at the same time. Any suitable targets?"

"Hmm, well now that you mention it, I do," said Death, "What about you Harry, do you want to go along with Kid again?"

"Actually, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to attend the Academy," said Harry.

"Hmm, why do you want to do that Harry?" asked Death, "As a Grim Reaper you don't really need to."

"I know," said Harry, "But I'd like to meet some kids my own age."

"Alright, I'll put you down for classes starting on Monday," said Death.

"Thank you Father," said Harry, bowing slightly.

 **And I'm going to end it their. I hope you liked it. Harrys weapon partners are Rom and Ram from Hyperdimension Neptunia, hence the note at the top. Their obviously not Goddess, although I will probably find a way to work in their Goddess forms later. As for why I chose them, I think they're adorable and I couldn't be bothered to find a different set of twins or make them up.**

 **As for how Lily and Death met, maybe thats a little unbelievable, but even Gods need some time off. Think of how many Half Bloods their are in Greek Legends.**

 **If you're wondering what Harry's eyes look like, look up Death Parade. Harrys eyes have the same design as the Arbiters.**

 **I also have more plans for Harry that you may be able to guess from some of the descriptions of him in this chapter. As an extra clue, lets just say that Harry won't be taking over from Death, but another one of the Eight Warlords will be replaced.**

 **I have some plans for later on that I think will intrigue you. Until next time, please leave me a review on the way out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Green Eyed Reaper

Born from the union of Human and Reaper, Harry Potter is not what one would consider normal. This young man will stand at his Father's side against all that come against him. However, a secret lies in his family's past, one that will help to reshape the world. Answer to DZ2s A different Kind of Meister challenge.

 **And we're back. I don't think I have anything to say here so lets dive straight in.**

First Day at School! Confrontation with the Big Man?

"I still think this is a terrible idea," grumbled Ram, "I mean, who would willingly go to school?"

"Quit complaining Ram," grumbled Harry, "Or would you rather keep hanging out with Kid?"

"Point taken," said Ram.

"Kid isnt that bad," said Rom from Harrys other side.

"Are we talking about the same person here?" Ram asked her sister.

"Oi, thats my brother you're talking about," said Harry.

"AH! Sorry Harry," said Rom, looking down guiltily.

Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his head at his shy partner's reaction. No matter what he or Ram tried they could not get the girls confidence up.

"Don't worry about it," said Harry, "I happen to agree with you anyway."

"How high is this staircase?" demanded Ram.

The team was making their way up the truly mammoth stairway that lead from the streets of the city up to the gates of the DWMA.

"I honestly have no idea," said Harry, "All I know is that they're supposed to provide the students with early morning exercise."

"I believe it," said Ram, "Can't you carry us?"

"Nope," said Harry, before sticking his foot out to catch the wheeled suitcase that was falling down the stairs.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" exclaimed the owner of said suitcase as she ran up.

She was a 13 year old girl of British descent, with a short, petite frame, a fair skin-tone, long, dark purple hair tied up with a red ribbon, and eyes that were a strange mix of dark blue, pink and pale yellow. She was wearing a white shirt under a long-sleeved blazer with two pockets attached on the side of it, a short, dark blue skirt, black thigh-length socks and a pair of brown shoes. Around her neck was a white tie styled to look like the Reaper's mask.

"No problem," said Harry, lifting his foot with the suitcase balanced on top, "You should be more careful though. Wouldnt want to have to go all the way back to the bottom because you dropped your luggage."

The girl giggled, clearly embarrassed and accepted the bag back from Harry.

"Thanks for the help," said the girl, holding out her hand, "My names Astoria Greengrass, I'm a Weapon."

"Nice to meet you Astoria, I'm Harry Potter and these are my Weapons, Rom and Ram Lowee," said Harry, shaking the girls hand.

Astoria gasped at the his name and stared at him in awe.

"Your Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Um, yes," said Harry, raising an eyebrow, "Is that a problem?"

"O-oh no, its just that you're pretty famous back home," said Astoria with a blush.

"Really?" asked Harry, "Cus I don't think I've done anything in the UK to be famous."

"Well, there was that time we nearly flattened that town in the North of England while fighting a Kishin Egg," said Ram, "Or the time we knocked over the church spire in Kent. Or how about in York when we broke the stained glass windows in the cathedral?"

"Alright, you've made your point," grumbled Harry, not wanting to think about his many screwups that were the main reason Rom and Ram weren't Death Scythes yet.

Ram smirked and stuck her tongue out at her Meister as her sister just shook her head at her twins antics.

"I think that would make us infamous rather than famous," pointed out the blue wearing sister.

Harry chose to ignore that comment in favor of turning back to Astoria.

"Anyway, care to explain what you mean?" he asked, "As Rom was so kind as to point out, I'm more likely to be infamous than famous. Unless..."

He took a closer look at the girl, activating his Soul Perception. The girls Soul appeared as a small, orange orb in the center of her chest that pulsed in time with her heartbeat.

"Ah, so thats it," muttered Harry, "Your a Wand User."

Wand User was the name given to the Magic Users that relied on wands to cast their magic. Unlike Witches who thrived on destruction and chaos and were extremely dangerous, Wand Users were at the other end of the spectrum. They mostly hid themselves away from regular people and kept under the Reapers radar, with a few exceptions. It was quite rare for one to fall from the Path of Humanity and become a Kishin, even the Dark Lords that popped up every now and again rarely went that far in search of power.

"Um, well, you see," stuttered Astoria, shifting uncomfortably, "I'm actually a Squib."

Harry shrugged as the group started climbing the steps again.

"You still have the Soul of a Wand User, even if you can't use magic," said the young Reaper, "But you should probably know that anything you've heard about me is probably false."

Astoria snorted.

"Yeah, I'll bet," she said, "Even when I was a kid being read stories about you, I had to laugh at some of the things the authors came up with."

"Wait, there are stories about Harry?" asked Ram.

"Yeah, since Harrys so famous in the British Magical World, a lot of people have made a killing by selling his name," said Astoria, "There's all sorts of things, but the most popular are the Adventures of Harry Potter series of books."

Harry groaned and facepalmed.

"Oh god, I really hope Kid doesn't find out about this," he groaned, "He'll never let me hear the end of it."

"Screw that, I want to hear more about these books!" said Ram.

"Me to," said Rom, the sisters leaning in eagerly to hear more about their Meisters own series of books.

Fortunately for Harry's sanity, at that moment they reached the top of the staircase where a dark skinned woman with black hair styled into dreadlocks and blue eyes. She was dressed in a black pantsuit and had a pair of glasses. In her hand was a clipboard and pen.

"Ah, hello Harry, Rom and Ram," said the woman as the group approached, "Lord Death told me you were coming."

"Nice to see you again Naigus," said Harry as his Weapon partners politely returned the greeting.

"And you are miss?" asked Naigus, turning to Astoria.

"Astoria Greengrass," replied the Weapon.

Naigus ran her finger down the list attached to her clipboard, pausing at Astorias name.

"Alright Miss Greengrass, you want room 20 on the 3rd floor for orientation," she said, "Heres a map of the school."

"Thank you," said Astoria, accepting the paper before turning to Harry, "It was a pleasure to meet you Harry."

She gave a quick bow before running into the school. Once she was gone, Neigus turned to Harry.

"Sids waiting for you near the bulletin board," she said, "He'll give you the full tour and get you to your classes."

Harry nodded his thanks and headed into the school, making his way to the Bulletin Board where the Extra Credit jobs were posted for the trainee Miesters to take. Leaning against the wall next to the board was a muscular, dark-skinned man with cornrowed hair and black Kanji tattoos on both his arms. He wore a white headband, blue jeans with a small chain hanging from one side, a pair of sneakers and a white basketball jersey. As Harry, Rom and Ram approached, the man pushed of the wall to greet them.

"Hey Sid," said Harry, raising a hand in greeting.

"Hello Harry," said the older Meister, "Its been a while. Last time I saw you was when Lord Death chewed you out for knocking over the Eiffel Tower."

Harry winced at the mention of one of his many screw ups that resulted in the loss of the Souls he had collected. Rom patted her Partner on the back sympathetically while her sister just smirked at his misfortune.

"Can we not bring that up please?" growled Harry, "I fixed it didn't I?"

"True," said Sid, chuckling, "But that didn't stop Lord Death from confiscating your Souls. Again."

"Can we just get on with this damn tour?" demanded Harry, storming off.

"Sure, but your classrooms this way," said Sid, pointing in the opposite direction.

* * *

The Crescent Moon Classroom was filled with a low level of chatter as the students waited for their teacher to arrive. Sat on the middle row was a Weapon and Meister pair, Soul 'Eater' Evens and Maka Albarn. Soul had spiky white hair, red eyes and a perpetually lazy look on his face. He was wearing a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front, maroon pants and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth. Around his head he wore a sweatband with a sticker with his name on it and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He was slumped down on the desk with his eyes closed

His partner, Maka was a petite girl with ash blonde hair in pigtails and dark green eyes. She was wearing a school uniform, consisting of a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. She was reading a rather thick, headbacked book.

"Hey, have you heard?" asked Soul, opening one of his eyes to look at his Meister.

"Heard what?" asked Maka.

"Apparently we're getting a new student joining our class today," said Soul, "According to the rumors I've been hearing he's supposed to be quite strong."

"Really?" asked Maka, sounding interested.

"I heard that he's destroyed something on every mission he's ever been on," said a random girl on the row in front.

"Yeah, I heard that too," said the girl next to her, "Apparently that's the only reason his partners not a Death Scythe yet, he keeps breaking things and Lord Death confiscates the Souls he's collected."

At that moment, the door of the classroom slammed open to reveal a short and well built teenager with bright blue hair that spiked up like a star and green eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a high collar, black and white trousers, gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights , basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot. On his right shoulder was a star-shaped tattoo that was a shade lighter than his normal skin tone.

Stood behind him, looking more than a little embarrassed, was a tall, well endowed girl with long, black hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a pale yellow, sleeveless dress with a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest, a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots.

"AHAHAHAH!" yelled the boy, "FEAR NOT FOR THE GREAT BLACKSTAR HAS ARRIVED!"

He stood still for a moment, as if expecting an applause, before making his way to his seat next to Soul.

"Hey Blackstar, Tsubaki," said Maka.

"Hello Maka," said Tsubaki as she sat down.

"Hey Soul, you miss me?" asked Blackstar as the two males of the group exchanged a fist bump.

"Not really," said the white haired weapon, "So, have you guys heard about the new student?"

"Yep, everyone's been talking about it," said Tsubaki.

"Yeah, when they should have been talking about me!" grumbled Blackstar, pouting, "How could this new guy do this, taking the spotlight off me! I'm the biggest star around!"

Tsubaki just smiled at her partner's antics as Maka went back to her book and Soul closed his eyes again. Just then, the door to the classroom opened again and Sid entered the room.

"Alright everyone, settle down," said the teacher, "Now, as I'm sure you've all heard, we're having a new team join us today. Please help them get acquainted with the school. You three can come in now."

The door opened again and emitted Harry, Rom and Ram, the former of which immediately came under scrutiny from the females in the room.

"Yo, my names Harry," said Harry, "And these two are my partners, Rom and Ram. We look forwards to working with you all."

"Alright you three, take your seats," said Sid, pointing at a trio of empty seats behind Maka and her friends.

The three new students did as they were told as Sid started the lesson.

* * *

Once the lesson was over, Harry, Rom and Ram suddenly found themselves being swarmed by their classmates and bombarded by questions. Harry was distracted from the questions however when he found himself nose to nose with Blackstar who was crouched on his desk.

"Yes, can I help you?" asked Harry, leaning back a little.

"I know what you're doing," said Blackstar.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're trying to make yourself seem big by making me seem small," said Blackstar, "Well, it won't work!"

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about, but if you don't move back you won't like the results," growled Harry as his eyes gained a slight glow.

"Was that a challenge?" asked Blackstar, grinning.

Harry smirked.

"I guess so."

 **And there we go, the end of Chapter 2. Just to be clear, I'm not going to bash Blackstar, no matter how much it might seem like it. Instead, Harry and Blackstar are going to be rivals.**

 **With regards to Astorias design, I based it off Tohka from Date a Live. Just picture a younger and less developed version of her and you'll have what I'm going for with Toris design. She's gonna be in the NOT class and I plan to use another character from Harry Potter as her Meister. I'm tempted to user her as the pearing as well, but I'm still not sure about that. Suggestions for pearing are welcome, but I'm not going to use Rom and Ram.**

 **With regards to the whole Soul colour thing, this is how it works in this particular story. Humans have blue souls, Kishin/Kishin Eggs are red, Witches are purple, Wanded Magicals are Orange, Monsters like Mosquito are pink, Immortals like Free are green and Reapers are yellow.**

 **In this story, Harrys quirk is a bad habit off destroying famous landmarks on his missions that result in Death confiscating his Souls.**

 **I have a few plans for the future that will turn both worlds on their head and give Harry a new opponent that is way worse than Voldemort, even if she appears to actually be one of his servants. I wonder if people will be able to guess who I mean?**

 **Now, its time I signed of and gave you lot chance to leave me lovely reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Green Eyed Reaper

Born from the union of Human and Reaper, Harry Potter is not what one would consider normal. This young man will stand at his Father's side against all that come against him. However, a secret lies in his family's past, one that will help to reshape the world. Answer to DZ2s A different Kind of Meister challenge.

 **Don't have anything to say so lets dive straight in!**

Clash at the Academy! A Ferocious Battle Between Classmates?

A large crowd had gathered in the courtyard before the DWMA, a large circle in the middle where Blackstar and Harry were stood with their Weapons, waiting for Sid to give the OK to begin. Everyone was excited to see what the new kid was capable of and it was always exciting to see a fight between two Meisters.

"Are you two sure you want to do this?" asked Sid from where he was standing at the edge of the crowd.

"Hell yeah!" said Harry, slamming his fist into his palm, "I've been bursting for a good fight!"

"I never back down!" yelled Blackstar, "Lets do this already!"

Sid sighed. Well, he had tried at least.

"Alright, in that case I suggest you Weapons transform," said the teacher

"Finally a fight!" crowed Ram as she glowed pink.

"If we must," said Rom, glowing blue.

The Lowee twins shot into their Meisters hands, before the glow vanished as Harry spun the two short swords around and slipped into a stance.

"Tsubaki, Kusarigama mode," said Blackstar.

"Right!"

Tsubaki glowed yellow for a moment, before shooting into Blackstars hands where the light vanished to reveal the Weapon form. It was a pair of scythes with yellow handles connected by a chain. Blackstar caught the weapon and dropped into a stance.

"Ready, Begin!" shouted Sid.

"Time to show you who the real star around here is!" yelled Blackstar as he charged his opponent who didn't look at all phased.

As he neared Harry, Blackstar threw one of his scythes at Harry, before swinging the other in an attempt to cut at Harry's stomach. The green eyed Reaper deflected the thrown Scythe, before side-stepping the other, swinging one of his swords at Blackstars exposed back.

"Your wide open!"

Blackstar quickly regained his footing and swung at Harry, only for the strike to be deflected of Harrys other sword as he countered with the other, only for the blade to be deflected with the chain, before it wrapped around the blade.

"Gotcha!" yelled Blackstar as he tugged the chain tight.

"Have you?" asked Harry, before the chain wrapped blade was suddenly covered in electricity.

Blackstar yelped as the energy shocked him through the chain.

Harry used the distraction to shake his sword loose and kicked Blackstar across the battlefield. The blue haired assassin flipped and landed on his feet in a crouch before standing upright.

"Heh, not bad," said Blackstar, grinning, "Maybe you're a worthy rival after all."

"Your not so bad yourself," said Harry, "So, what say we turn this up a notch?"

He widened his stance, taking a stance with his swords both pointing at Blackstar.

"Sage combat arts, Southern Phoenix Stance."

"Tsubaki, Ninja sword mode," said Blackstar.

" **Right."**

The Assassin's weapon glowed and transformed into a Ninjato.

"Lets go, **Speed star!"**

Blackstar vanished from view.

"Hmm, hes fast," muttered Harry, smirking, "But I think I'm faster."

Harry bent back at the waist, avoiding the strike from Blackstar that would have removed his head had it landed. Harry smirked at Blackstar, before vanishing from view, reappearing behind Blackstar, swords held ready to finish the fight. Blackstar spun, blocking the strike and throwing up a cloud of dust as the two weapons met. A second later, the dust cloud was blasted away as the two combatants met again, before vanishing.

"Wow, their so fast," said Maka, trying to follow the two teens with her eyes and failing.

"Blackstar may be fast, but his main weapon is his physical strength," said Sid, "Harry on the other hand relies heavily on his speed. Theres no way that Blackstar can keep up with him. However, Harry can't break through Blackstars guard, meaning that their pretty evenly matched."

At that moment, Blackstar and Harry clashed in the middle of the courtyard, throwing up another cloud of dust, out of which skidded both combatants on opposite sides. The two teens struggled back to their feet, both panting

"So, you ready to give up yet?" asked Harry between his pants.

"Are you joking?" asked Blackstar, "I never give up! Not until I surpass god!"

Harry grinned.

"Really?" he asked, "Well, I won't give up either. That means I have no choice but to finish this now."

He flipped his swords into reverse holds and held them up so their hilts were touching.

"You girls ready?" he asked.

" **Always!"**

" **Yep."**

" **LETS GO, SOUL RESONANCE!"**

Harry and his swords began to glow as his Soul Wavelength began to expand. Those who could see Souls watched as he was surrounded by a large, blue sphere with three lighter blue stripes on the right side. Spread out around his Soul was seven of feather like constructs that resembled a peacock's tail. His two weapons began to glow and extend in his hands, before the glow vanished and revealed that the two swords had combined into a double ended Glave that appeared to be made of gold and ivory with a sapphire and an amethyst set into the blade. Harry spun his weapon as the gems began to glow and the two blades were engulfed in lightning and fire.

"You think that'll scare me?!" demanded Blackstar, "Please! Tsubaki, Kusarigama mode!"

His Weapon obeyed and transformed.

"That might not scare you, but this will," growled Harry as his weapon began to glow.

The feathers on his Soul began to emit a rainbow light, appearing even to those who couldn't see Souls and making it appear that the teen had wings.

" **Rainbow's Heaven Sword."**

Harry brought his weapon down to point at Blackstar as the seven 'wings' of energy were focused into the tip, before firing in a beam at Blackstar

" **SOUL RESONANCE, SHIELD STAR!"** shouted Blackstar, swiftly resonating with Tsubaki.

The chain of the weapon shot up, forming into a five pointed star with a glowing shield marked with Kanji in between the gaps. The wave of light hit Blackstars shield and sent the young Assassin skidding back, although it held. Harry narrowed his eyes and upped the power of his attack, causing Blackstar to grit his teeth against the force of the attack. For a moment, the tableau held, before the attack exploded, hiding the courtyard in smoke.

The gathered crowd held their breath as the wind slowly cleared the smoke away, revealing a large crater and the two combatants stood on either side of the field, panting and covered in soot. For a moment, nothing happened, before Blackstar slumped down followed seconds later by Harry.

"BLACKSTAR!" shouted Tsubaki as she transformed and started examining her partner worriedly.

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield, Rom and Ram both turned back to human form and looked down at their prone Meister with irritated expressions.

"You fricking idiot!" shouted Ram, "Why'd you use the Rainbows Heaven Sword?! You could have destroyed the school!"

"And then we'd have to clean up your mess again!" continued Rom.

Harry cracked an eye open and looked up at his partners stood over him with their hands on their hips.

"Sorry girls," said Harry in a tired tone, "I got so into the fight I wasn't thinking."

Rom and Ram snorted.

"Clearly," they said in unison, turning away in a huff.

Harry chuckled and sat up, looking over the crater to where Blackstar was sat being fussed over by his partner. The green eyed teen got to his feet and walked over to the blue haired assassin. For a moment, the two looked at each other, before Harry grinned and held out a hand.

"Your an excellent fighter Blackstar," he said, "Whaddya say, friends?"

Blackstar grinned and accepted the hand, letting Harry pull him to his feet.

"Yeah, just so long as I can fight you again," said the Star Clan member.

The two teens grinned and shared a handshake, before turning to Maka and Soul as they approached.

"That was an incredible fight," said Maka, "I've never a technique quite like that one before."

"Yeah, its one I developed with Rom and Ram," he said, "I doubt anyone else could use it."

"Really?" asked Maka.

"Yeah, you need a special type of Soul," said Harry, "And its really rare, so the chances of me meeting someone who has one is pretty slim."

"Hey, what's up with your partners?" asked Soul, pointing at the twins who were still glaring at Harry.

The teen winced before explaining.

"Their not best pleased with me at the moment," he said, "The Rainbows Heaven Sword is an extremely destructive attack. If I had used the full power I could very well have destroyed the school."

"Hold on, that was held back?" asked Maka, looking at the deep crater the attack had blown.

"I wasn't about to use the full power on a fellow Academy student," said Harry, "That technique is extremely powerful and would have blown Blackstar away completely if I'd gone all out."

Blackstar, who had been about to shout at Harry about holding back, shut his mouth and gulped. While the group was talking, the crowd had broken up and disappeared, all talking about the fight they had just seen.

"You kids had better clear out," said Sid, "I need to get someone to come and fix this hole."

Harry chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it," said Sid, "I've seen far worse damage from a duel in my time here. It won't take long to fix."

Harry said goodbye to his new friends and walked across the courtyard to where Rom and Ram were sat on the wall, waiting for him.

"So, are you two still mad?" he asked as he reached them.

Rom shook her head.

"Nothing was destroyed so theres no need," she said.

Her sister harrumphed and turned away from Harry, earning herself a jab to the ribs from her sister.

"Awe, don't be like that Ram," wined Harry, "Like Rom said, nothing got blown up so theres no need to be mad."

Ram ignored him, making Harry sigh and look to Rom for help. The girl just shrugged and gave him a look that told him that this was his problem. Harry sighed again, before a smirk crossed his face.

"Tell you what, I'll treat you to a meal at Deathbucks to make up for it," he said.

Ram stiffened and glanced at Harry, looking torn. After a moment, she let out a sigh and pouted.

"Not fair," she grumbled, "You know I can't resist the offer of Masters food!"

Harry just smirked and offered his Weapons his hands. The Twins took them and allowed Harry to help them down from the wall before the three started to make their way home.

Just then, a familiar voice reached Harrys ears and he turned to see Astoria running towards him with another girl.

"Oh, hey Astoria," said Harry as the two younger girls approached, "Were you watching the fight?"

"Yep and it was amazing!" squealed the girl, "Will I be able to do that?"

Harry chuckled.

"If you work hard and find yourself a good partner," he said, "Speaking of which, whos this?"

He looked over at the girl who was with Astoria. She was the same age as Astoria and had waist length, silvery blond hair held back with a headband, clear blue eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a short, green, pleated skirt, a lighter-green sweater and a green sailor collar tied like a necktie and thigh high black socks.

"Nice to meet you Harry," said the girl with a light french accent, "My names Gabrielle Delacour, Astoria's Meister! Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise," said Harry, shaking her hand.

Rom and Ram quickly introduced themselves to the new Meister, before the group began to make their way down the long staircase.

"So, how was your first day?" asked Harry.

"It was pretty good," said Astoria, "Neiges showed us around and tested up on our combat capabilities to place us in our classes."

"So what class did you get into?" asked Harry.

"NOT," said Astoria, looking a little upset, "Apparently I need more training before I'm ready for the EAT class."

"Thats probably a good idea," said Harry, "EAT class can be dangerous, so its important to ensure that your as well trained as possible. But, with enough practice I'm sure you can work your way up to EAT. If you want, I can give you and Gabrielle some help with training."

"You would?" asked Gabrielle, "That'd be great, thanks!"

Harry smiled.

"Happy to help," he said, "We can meet after school in the park."

* * *

The group eventually reached the Girls Dorms where Astoria and Gabrielle were staying and Harry, Rom and Ram bid the two girls farewell before heading back to their house in the city.

"You like her, don't you?" asked Ram suddenly.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Astoria, you like her," said Rom, picking up on what her sister meant.

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Harry, "I'm just helping an Underclassman out."

"Surrrre," said both of Lowee twins simultaneously, giving Harry a disbelieving look.

"Its the truth!" protested Harry, feeling his cheeks get hot.

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Ram, grinning at her Meisters discomfort.

"I-I'm just flushed from the fight with Blackstar."

"You weren't that red when we left the Academy," said Rom, matching her sisters grin

"Et to Rom?" asked Harry, looking resigned, "Fine, I guess I do kinda like her."

"HA, I KNEW IT!" chorused the twins, wearing identical expressions of glee.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Kid!" said Ram.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Harry, making a grab for the smaller girl.

Unfortunately for him, Rom pulled her sister out of his reach as the two dashed off down the street, laughing.

"Get back here you two!" yelled Harry, scrambling after his Weapons.

 **And thats where I'm going to end it. I hope you liked the punch up with Blackstar!**

 **I based Harrys Soul Resonance weapon on the Masked Lumens from Bayonetta two and the attack is taken from Shakugan no Shana.**

 **Just so as you know, the fact Harry likes Astoria does not mean that hes going to end up with her. He is a teenager after all, so I'm still interesting to know who you want him to end up with.**

 **Please leave me a review on the way out!**


End file.
